Seven Deadly Sins
by Angeline Trent
Summary: 7 characters, 7 sins, 7 drabbles. Coincidence? I don't think so.
1. Wrath

**Seven Deadly Sins - American Horror Story Drabbles.**

_Disclaimer : __All the characters didn't belong to me. (T.T)_

_Enjoy._

**_Wrath__(Ira)__:__may be described as inordinate and uncontrolled feelings of hatred and anger_**

**1994.**  
>Since his birth, Tate was full of wrath. In his veins flowed the venom of this uncontrollable feeling. All annoyed and irritated him and made him want to hit the first person he would cross. Everything. Especially his fucking mother. This minx who only cared of the look the others might put at her and which imposed him her lovers night after night, year after year. Men who were hanging before her as if she was a goddess, men who were no better than the crap left by dogs in the street. Right now, a man had broken his family just for her beautiful eyes. This Lawrence who had killed his brother. Young Tate holds a howl of rage. This man had taken the life of his beloved brother and he would make him pay.<p>

The sound of the alarm sounded in the Young man's room. time had come. He banged violently on his clock, his members were driven tremors and his gestures were uncontrollable. Tate slipped a black cloak over his small shoulders. Rummaging through his pockets, he found a good stimulant. Drugs. Prepare his usual dose became a real automation and so he could let his mind wander. Questions and images of death tormented him. He was the fire burning everything in his path. Tate was death itself. He sniffed his line and immediately felt his effects. His mind was clear. The young man knew what to do and no one turn away the path that he had intended. Rising, he approached his bed. Beneath it hid his greatest treasure. With safe and precise gestures, he grabbed several firearms. From a drawer near, he went out several packets of ammunition. Carefully, he charged them one by one. His noble war was finally ready.


	2. Pride

**Pride **(**Superbia**): It is identified as a desire to be more important or attractive than others, failing to acknowledge the good work of others, and excessive love of self.

**Today.**  
>Her whole life was based on a guideline and she follows this road until her death. For Constance, a woman had to be impeccable. Attractive, an extreme righteousness, and all signs of weakness were avoided. Sitting at her dressing table, Constance brooding thoughts while styling her blond hair. The reflection in the mirror fascinated her. Despite the years and the suffering endured, her face had kept his youth and beauty. The time had no effect on her. As the ghosts of the Harmon's house, she was imperishable and everlasting. Even her name spoke for her. Constance.<p>

In a master hand, she led her life as she saw fit. But fate was bent ever. Uprooting her children Beauregard, Tate and now Adelaide. Constance was accustomed to say that her beauty was an affront to the gods. And she paid the price. The hardships she endured made her stronger. The blonde felt special. Higher and more important than anyone else. Because only her knew what would happen in this horror story.


	3. Envy

_**Envy (invidia) may be characterized by an insatiable desire.**_

**Today.  
><strong>Empty. Ben felt empty. The desire tore from all sides and leave unsatisfied. In his head hustled most perverse images of each other. His hands called for a piece of flesh to caress, while his lonely soul crying and calling for help. He wanted Moira. But he also wanted Vivien. And Hayden. In fact, he desired them all. And even if he managed to have one, it doesn't satisfy.

Ben dropped on the floor of his office. He clasped his hands and rocked back and forth. He would go mad. The images never left him. Day after day, he imagined discover the body of every woman he met. Enter their red lips in a passionate kiss. Let his hands wander over their bodies and explore every corner of this universe that was the body of a woman. And in a groan, penetrate as far into her. Have total control. Feel her hands hold his neck and her hot breath in his ear, moaning his name. Feeling full for 1 second before empty return. Empty and Envy. He was a monster full of envy. And nothing could stop him.


	4. Lust

**Lust****(**_**luxuria**_**) : is usually thought of as excessive thoughts or desires of a ****sexual ****nature.**

A sigh of well-being sounded in the empty house. At least, empty of people alive. Lying on a Victorian sofa, a woman took advantage of sunlight entering the home through a nearby window. Around her wrinkled face fell her long flaming hair. Her unbuttoned maid uniform shows a still strong breast, despite the year, while her hands roamed her body slowly. The woman ran her tongue over her lips and then, turned her head to the right in an expression of ecstasy. An ornate mirror reflected her image. Yet, the wife of the reflection was much younger.

Moira sometimes regretted having two faces. But deep inside her, the woman knew that her soul was divided. On one side the old Moira who were too "lived" and the young Moira, consumed with lust and pleasure of the flesh. And often, the young returned to the surface. Too often. Torn by her most bestial desires. Her hands slipped under her dress and she stifled a groan. Since her death, she did not feel anything except an excessive desire for others. She no longer represented anything now. Just a puppet in the hands of men or women who fell under his spell. Moira had no personality; she was there only to bring pleasure. Lust is her curse for an eternity.


	5. Sloth

**I just want to say "Thank you" for all the people who send reviews to my story. Hope you like it. So enjoy "Sloth".**

**Sloth (**_**Socordia**_**)**** :** is often seen as being considerably less serious than the other sins, more a sin of omission than of commission.

In one room of the house, a girl was lying on a bed, her long light hair forming a halo around her head. Everything around her seemed to float. Violet felt even float. As caught in a slow stream which carry her away little by little. Nothing interested her, her parents, high school, and life in general. As if her soul was exacerbated by a kind and welcoming lazy. Violet was enjoying this state of grace where everything seemed distant. Floating.

Getting up from a sudden movement, she looked at herself in the mirror placed in front of his bed. She did not understand what was happening to herself. As if she was anesthetized. Dead. No motivation. No interest or desire. Even her relationship with Tate seemed to be a memory so distant. She felt sad to be like that but this lazy was so comfortable. Tears filled her eyes and slowly she lay down again, a sad moan out of her mouth. Violet just wants to stay there, lying on her bed for eternity. Floating all alone behind the door of her gold cage.


	6. Greed

**greed (avaritia)**** is applied to a very excessive or rapacious desire and pursuit of wealth, status, and power ****whatever****the techniques****used****to achieve****this goal****.**

The darkness. Everything was so darkaround her now. As if all sparks of joy or happiness didn't exist here. There was nothing left. Her memories were fuzzy. An intense desire. A child, a man and a broken life. By a shovel. Hayden suddenly remembered of her death, violent, suffering, abandoned by all. And now, the only thing that remained was this irresistible urge to own. This greed that devoured the remains of her lonely soul. Ben was to be hers, although she had to kill his wife for that. This house was to be her. The one where they can build their future together. Why couldn't she have right to happiness? But now she had the entire time spent on this project. Eternity was hers. Hayden didn't need these notions of sleep and hunger. Even love was unknown. Don't stay more than greed and darkness enveloping her.

The woman was strolling through the house, her brown eyes landing on all the surrounding objects. She turned on herself while taking his head in her hands. A word pounded her skull, pervaded every thought. Again and again. Increasingly strong over the second. Without realizing it, Hayden began to whisper the seemed crazy. Suddenly, tears streaming down her cheeks, she screamed, with all her strength through the house. hold a lamp to the right, she threw it through a hallway. The carnage continued with all objects in the household. The front door suddenly opened, revealing Ben. Hayden, with her arms dangling, was in the middle of the entrance, surrounded the remains of her destructive madness and cynically in a whisper,she spoke again : Mine.


	7. Gluttony

**Gluttony (_gluttire_) : meaning to gulp down or swallow, means over-indulgence and over-consumption of food, drink, or wealth items to the point of extravagance or waste.**

Sometimes greed is a bad thing. In her case, it was even a mortal sin and this for good reason. The evening was to pass unhindered. The young woman had noticed no alarm in the house might expose them. Able to walk in the footsteps of her idol and she was pleased to honor him. Tonight, their art would be his Apogee. Tonight, the blood would flow afloat.

The plan was simple from the first. A person would ring at the front door while the other two would enter the house through a back door. Then they had to catch the two girls, dressed and sacrifice on the altar of the crime. But all had degenerated. The woman had not opened the door, she tried to struggle and the other, the girl, don't listen to them. Bianca didn't really know where everything went wrong. The sight of this cake down on the white plate had hypnotized. This cupcake was chocolate, with violets on it. Pretend to call her, so delicious. The young woman couldn't help herself. She had never been able to help herself. Striking it, she ate the cake. It was so good, as if this cupcake filled a huge void in her soul. And then, Bianca began to feel ill. Gluttony was her fault, and that's what cost her life.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the wait. I struggled to write this last drabble dedicated to the seven deadly sins. The theme of gluttony is not very present in the series. I hesitated in the choice of characters, here I was torn between Bianca and Vivien. Vivien seemed a good choice but does not quite embodied this side disproportionately found in Bianca in "Home Invasion". So! I hope you enjoy this last drabble anyway! Feel free to comment!<p> 


End file.
